Detention
by HeadCanons
Summary: John gets home late because of detention, Dave is waiting for him. Dubcon in the beginning, AU: No Sburb.


John threw open his door, exhausted and annoyed, _who gives detention for being late to gym? _ John walked passed his dad in the kitchen who was, to his dismay, baking. "Welcome home champ, how was school?"

"I'm not in the mood," John mumbled, walking out of the kitchen towards his room.

Half way up the stairs John barely heard his father reply, "I'm sorry son, I'm heading out to the supermarket, try to relax!"

John didn't respond, deciding to instead drag himself through his room's door, set his glasses down and throw himself onto his bed. John flopped back first, deciding to try and get in a quick nap before his dad came back and tried to shove more Betty Crocker his way. Little did John know his best bro sat, his back to the wall, one knee up, listening to his sick beats. Because of John's detention, Dave got to his house before him, father Egbert must have forgotten to mention that he let him in. As John lay on his bed, trying to fall asleep Dave took in the position he was in, legs spread and looking oh so vulnerable. _I really should resist…._

But he failed to, thus pausing whatever song he was listening to, turning off his iPod and slowly getting up. He quietly crept up to John's bed, then smirked to himself. "_John!" _The blonde yelled, jumping on top of John, only for the sake of irony of course.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" John yelled as he flailed, feeling a heavy weight suddenly on top of him, along with the call of his name.

Once he figured out he wasn't getting out of the grasp of the person on top of him he stopped moving and looked up, immediately noticing a pair of familiar shades. "Sup' bro." The shade-wearing intruder responded calmly, looking impassive and holding John's shoulders down, being successful in stopping his flailing.

"Dave, how the hell did you get here?" John almost shouted, his hope for a nap being completely crushed. He hadn't even heard the doorbell, let alone his bedroom door opening.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy get the **urges**—"

"Dave!" John yelled, interrupting the blonde in mid bullshit, knowing he would've continued to ramble if he hadn't.

"What?" Dave asked, being oblivious to John's current unpleased attitude.

"_Get off of me." _ John groaned, brows furrowing as he tried his hardest to give Dave a glare.

He ended up just looking stupid.

Dave stared at the frowning boy for a second, mulling over the idea of getting off of John and away from his warmth. "I'm good." He replied simply. At the response, he tried to get out of the boy's grasp, and failed yet again, Dave smirked at the futile attempt. Dave, deciding that the image under him was to adorable to pass up, leaned down and licked at the boy's cheek. John froze at the sudden action, eyes widening slightly. Dave smirked at the reaction, but paused. _He didn't tell me to stop. _ He progressed to lick the boy's neck, starting at the bottom and slowly working his way up.

"Mmhf," John was surprised at the sudden noise that left his lips, but the blonde was pleased by it.

The sound encouraged him to keep going, and dared him to kick things up a notch. He slowly began to roll his hips into John's, leaning forward a bit to nibble at his ear at the same time. John squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best not to make any sounds. Dave frowned at the resistance, but he wasn't going to quit just yet. _Fuck this_, Dave thought as he started to grind into John, while he quickly rolled his hips. "Aaaah," Dave smirked at the raspy moan that came out of the boy under him. Feeling a blush creep across his face at the sight of the very thing he'd been thinking about doing for longer than he could remember.

John arched his back into Dave, bucking up slightly at the sensation. Dave gasped in pleasure as well as surprise after John started to reciprocate. He moved from his ear and slowly connected their lips, removing his hands from John's shoulders and deciding instead to trail them up and under his shirt, eliciting a small gasp from the blue-eyed boy under him. Traveling up until he found the other's nipples, running his hands over them slowly, pleased as the boy under him pressed his lips back. The blonde trailed his hands back to the hem of John's shirt and quickly lifted it up, an unpleased sound escaping John's lips as they disconnected with Dave's to completely remove the shirt. Though they were quickly reconnected once the shirt was off, Dave threw the piece of cloth anywhere, not really caring where it landed at this point.

Dave's hands then proceeded to travel along the half-naked boy's torso. John, lost in the pleasure and not realizing actually what he was doing, copied the blonde's previous action and worked his hands to Dave's shirt, pulling it off. And again they had to pull apart, but once Dave's shirt was off and discarded somewhere, John initiated the next action. Grabbing the blonde by his hair and slamming their lips together a bit more forcefully than he originally intended. Which caused Dave's shades to fall almost completely off, but somehow they stayed on the tip of his nose. Dave, being completely turned on by John's new neediness, rubbed at his nipples roughly, earning a gasp from the boy under him and taking that as an invitation to thrust his tongue in his mouth. John lustfully moaned into Dave's tongue and swiveled his hips upward at the sudden intrusion. Both boys played with the others tongue, fighting for dominance, which was quickly won by Dave. John moved his hands from the pale blonde locks he had been previously grasping and moved them to Dave's torso, pulling him closer to his chest.

Deciding to move things along, Dave strayed away from John's nipples and slowly trailed his hands down to the hem of his khaki shorts, unbuttoning them. It only took that to snap John from the lust driven daze he had been in. "Wait— Are we gonna…?" John asked, trailing off, not able to actually put it into words yet.

"No, I'm gonna strip you then walk out half naked." Dave's voice was dripping with sarcasm, letting his shades tilt down even further, giving John a look clouded with lust that clearly said, "Are you fucking serious?"

"But... But…" John stammered, averting his eyes.

"But what?" Dave questioned, giving John an impatient yet needy look.

"I'm not homo-se— Aah!" John's statement was cut off by a surprised moan as Dave reached down quickly and took a hold of his clothed member, palming at it slowly.

"You were saying?" Dave's tone was teasing, but an obvious smirk was ever-present on his lips.

"Th—Ah! Was a cheap—Ah! S-shot…" John continued to try and argue while Dave unrelentingly rubbed at his crotch, smirking at the sounds that were coming from the boy.

"Your argument is invalid, try again." Dave responded, amusement in his voice, still teasing John in more ways than one.

"Y-you prick," Was John's panted response, trying to keep his voice down and not vocally let Dave know he was _truly_ enjoying what was going on.

Dave pouted slightly, "But _Johhnnn_," he whined, deciding to punish the boy under him slightly and thrusting his hand up, _hard_.

"**AAAH!**" John moaned loudly, arching his back into the hand cupping him and throwing his head back.

Dave, seemingly pleased and somewhat amused by the Egbert's response, continued the action, in result making John's semi-hard boner into a full boner. "Any more objections?" Dave asked, knowing full well the answer.

Instead of answering he arched more into Dave's hand, wordlessly begging for Dave to continue without fully admitting the fact that he had given into the Strider. Dave smirked, he removed his hands from the button it was previously on and decided to go a different way. He grabbed a hold of John's head and crashed their lips together, but quickly disconnected, earning a needy sigh from the boy under him. Deciding instead to trail his tongue down John's chest, frustratingly slow. Starting at his jaw, and down his neck, he eventually found John's left nipple, tracing it with his tongue and rubbing the other with his fingers. John tried his damnedest to stifle the sounds his throat was begging to make, but ended up letting out a low groan anyway, in response to Dave's actions. Along with the indigent noises, he continued to arch up into Dave's body, desperately trying to close any space between them.

After a while of teasing John's nipples Dave decided to go even lower, eventually stopping at his navel and circling his tongue there for a bit. Afterward he decided to go to the part of John's body that would surely give him a reaction he wouldn't be able to hold in. Dave quickly yanked on the hem of John's pants with his teeth, taking his boxers with it. Causing the boy under him to breathe out a low moan, followed by a quick gasp as a rush of cold air reached his crotch. Dave sat up, looking at the flushed boy under him, "So John, you alright down there?"

"Ob-obviously I'm not!" John sort-of yelled at the blonde in question, like the prick he was.

Dave couldn't help but smirk at the panting boy before replying, "What's the problem?"

John tried his hardest to glare at the red eyed boy over him, but with the lust in his eyes, the flush on his face and the boner that was currently out he didn't do a well job of it. "You know what the problem is, you bastard!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dave responded smugly, licking his lips as he did.

John whined at the sight, boner twitching, and a groan leaving his lips. "…You're getting off on this aren't you?"

"Obviously." Was Dave's simple yet honest response.

"What do you _want_?" John whined, trying to get some skin contact with the boy currently eyeing him.

"Tell me what to do." Dave said, raising his eyebrows at the same time.

"_What?_" John almost yelled, not quite grasping what the young Strider had just told him to do.

"_Tell me_ what to do." Dave repeated in the same tone he had the first time.

"What do you m—"

"Look, you _want_ it don't you?"

"Uh," John gulped slowly, blush on his face darkening, "Yes….?"

Dave leaned forward a bit as he asked, "Well _what_ do you want?"

"I want you to… Suck me off?" John couldn't help the questioning tone in his voice.

"Say it nicer." Dave eyed him, smirking at his own reply.

John swallowed the pride he had left before saying, "_Please_, blow me Dave?" The neediness returning in his voice.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"…Give me head?"

"I still can't hear you."

"Go down on me?"

"I _still _can't hear you."

"Goddammit, **SUCK ME OFF!**" Dave snickered, instead of responding with words he scooted back and took John in with one go. "Aaah!" John arched his back and moaned loudly, clutching his sheets enough to turn his knuckles white.

Dave smirked, his lips tightened around John's cock, he licked around it, humming lowly. He took John out of his mouth, then made eye contact as he slid his tongue along the underside of his dick from the base to the tip. John's eyes widened slightly at the sight, his mouth somewhat agape as he watched Dave work. Dave swiveled his tongue around the head before taking just the tip in his mouth and sucking hard, causing John to let out a choked moan as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Eventually Dave started to bob his head quickly, once his mouth reached all the way to the base he would lick around it and then bob back up again. "Ah! I'm…"

Dave removed his lips from John's dick with a pop, "Not yet."

A loud whine escaped John's lips; Dave ignored it for now, deciding to instead pull John's boxers and khakis all the way off. A small groan escaped John's lips at the action, finally realizing a fact: Dave still had his black jeans on. Dave, still in a position where his face was close to John's dick, looked up at an unpleased and slightly pouting John. "Your pants are still on."

Dave frowned slightly, getting up a bit and looking down at himself, they were still on. In his moment of realization he wasn't paying attention to John, who was sitting up just enough to be able to grab the hem of Dave's jeans and pull them down as hard as he could. Not only being successful in pulling down any clothing Dave had on his lower regions but also tumbling forward slightly and falling face first right on top of Dave's member. "I didn't know you were so eager." Dave comments with a huge smirk.

"I.. uh.. I…" John stumbled, letting out a nervous laugh and backing away so that his face wasn't right on the blonde's hard cock.

"I don't think so." Dave grabbed the back of John's head, fist tangling in his black hair, and pulled John back toward his dick. "Suck me, you know you want to."

"What! …. No-no way!" John stuttered, face flushed a light red.

"Do it, you little slut." Dave responded, a small hitch in his voice, obviously getting off on his own dirty talk.

"No way..." John trailed off and gave a side glance to the pulsing member in front of him, then with a small grin plastered on his face and he took in Dave's whole dick, as best he could.

Dave, not expecting John to do as he commanded, arched his back and moaned loudly, thrusting into the young Egbert's mouth. Dave blushed lightly as he realized the very uncool thing he had just done. John chocked slightly at the thrusting motion Dave made and held down Dave's hips as he continued to lick and bob his head on Dave's pulsing cock, doing pretty good for his first time. Dave held on to John's sheets lightly, flush on his face while he breathed in heavily with half lidded eyed and arched his back slightly all the while. John, realizing that Dave wasn't going to go back to making the noise he previously made, removed his mouth from Dave's dick with a wet sound. "Doesn't this feel good?" John breathed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Egbert!" Dave responded, sounding like he just got cock blocked, which he did.

"Welllll, it doesn't sound like it. And I won't continue till it does." John couldn't help but grin at his own sass, getting Dave back being an asshole earlier.

"But Egbert.. Errg." Dave gritted his teeth slightly at the lack of contact currently taking place.

"That's not my name." John interrupted whatever Dave was about to say next.

"Fuck Egbert, I'm gonna fuck you so hard later!" Dave breathed out, meaning it in more ways than one.

"Fuck who?" John continued being a prick as pay back.

"Egbert!" Dave snapped, sitting up and grabbing a fist full of John's hair, successfully pulling John up and smashed their lips together.

At this point John was on top of Dave, chest against chest, John's left leg in between Dave's, his fingers curling around Dave's short blonde hair, erections rubbing against each other's. Both separated and let out low moans, Dave took that opportunity to switch their positions and gain dominance once again. Dave looked at John, while on all fours, John sprawled on his bed, Dave looked around for a couple of seconds. "John, I need-"

"Dresser on the left, second drawer," John interrupted, low voice dripping with clear embarrassment and a slight blush across his cheeks.

Dave raised an eyebrow slightly but reached in the drawer anyway, grasping and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. With the drawer still opened Dave decided to take a quick peek inside and noticed several bottles of lubricant and condoms, Dave raised a questioning eyebrow. "How-…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." John quickly interrupted, clearly uncomfortable of how he obtained the items.

Dave gave him an unpleased frown, "…Are you still a virgin?" Dave sounded ready to crack anyone's skull for taking his Egbert's virginity.

"What?! Yes!" John complained, a bit annoyed with the blonde's prying.

"John," Dave said sternly, red eyes piercing into blue.

John frowned, knowing no way out of telling the blonde how he had what was in his drawer. "My dad gave them to me! Okay?" John finally admitted, unable to look him in the eyes.

Dave grinned, amused with John's response and embarrassment. "Good." Was all Dave mumbled before leaning down and pressing his lips to John's in content.

Dave quickly pulled away before John could fully respond to the kiss and kneeled in front of John's legs, spreading them apart with both hands. "This is going to hurt a little, but I'll make it better, so don't worry." John gave a nod with a small gulp, nervous about the pain. Dave frowned slightly. "You know, if you're not sure about this we can stop." Dave reassured, grabbing John's left hand with his own and squeezing it lightly.

John blushed lightly at the affectionate action, "No, its fine, I… I want to keep going." John responded, with a sheepish smile, lightly returning the squeeze. Dave smiled, leaning over to John and gave him a soft and tender kiss. As he pulled away John grabbed Dave's shades with his free hand, slowly pulling them off and smiling at the blonde. "I love looking at your eyes."

Dave's smile widened, an act that wasn't normally seen on the Strider, he leaned down once more and gave John another peck. "You're adorable." Dave nuzzled John's check with his nose, leaving a soft kiss on the Egbert's jawline before returning to his previous position. John smiled at the uncharacteristically mushy act Dave had just displayed, blushing lightly. Dave opened the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, circling John's entrance as a heads up before he slowly pushed in his first finger. John winced at the intruding digit, "Sorry, does it hurt?" Dave asked with honest concern in his voice.

"Not really…. it just feels weird." John responded, his free hand grasping at his bed sheets lightly, trying to get used to the strange feeling. With a gulp, he nodded for Dave to continue.

"Okay," Dave nodded and pushed his finger into John, who squirmed as the finger prodded into him repeatedly.

After a minute of fingering Dave removed the digit and circled johns entrance once more, giving him another warning. He slipped in two fingers and waited for John to get used to the feeling. John winced sharply, squeezing Dave's hand and grasping the sheets a bit tighter. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." John responded just above a whisper.

Dave returned the squeeze, "Sorry," he mumbled. After a few moments Dave slowly scissored John and thrusted, making him let out small noises of discomfort. After a few moments of that he slowly added another finger, John hissed loudly at the new finger that was added. "Shhh," Dave hushed softly, trying to comfort him, "just relax, it'll hurt less that way."

"Okay," John mumbled, nodding slowly and taking a deep breath, trying not to let out to many noises of discomfort, he didn't want Dave to know that he was in that much pain. Dave caressed John's fingers, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them lightly, resting his head against john's right` knee and letting out a small breath, John smiled at him. Dave continued thrusting and scissoring his fingers into John, changing the angle every now and then. "Aaah!" John moaned, arching his back as he felt a wonderful tingle run threw his body.

Dave grinned, "Found it."

Dave continued to thrust his fingers into John, enjoying the moans erupting from the young Egbert. "D-Dave! I- I'm gonna-"

With that Dave removed his fingers, making John let out a loud whine. Dave removed his hands from John's, reaching for a previously discarded bottle of lube and pouring some on his hands and proceeding so rub it on his cock. Dave set himself at John's entrance, leaning on all fours and against John's cheek, "Relax, this is going to hurt but I promise it'll get better," Dave reassured, kissing John's cheek and returning to lean in front of John.

Dave grabbed his dick to help slowly push it inside John, stopping half way through to let John get somewhat used to it. Dave leaned over him, breathing in hard in John's ear, causing John to moan slightly, despite the pain. After Dave caught his breath he pushed in all the way, John arched his back, wrapping his arms around Dave's back and grasping onto him tightly, tears in his eyes.

Dave looked at John, kissing John's tears away and hushing him, still breathing in lightly. After a few minutes of getting used to Dave being inside him he wiggled his hips, "Y-you can move now," said through slightly gritted teeth.

Dave didn't need to be told twice, he started moving inside John slowly, loving the feeling of being inside John and just John in general. "A-aah-ah," Dave let out quite moans as he thrusted into John, trying to find John's prostate so that John could feel just as good as he felt.

After a few thrusts John arched his back, clawing at Dave's back and screaming out his name. "DAVE! There!"

Dave thrusted into John harder, loving the feeling of John clutching at his back while screaming his name. Dave grabbed John's left leg, throwing it over his shoulder, trying to push into John deeper, eliciting a deep groan from the boy under him. John squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open just a bit as he moaned and let his head tip back. Dave pushed in as hard as he could, that was all it took to get John to scream out for Dave to go faster and to fuck him harder. Dave excitedly pushed into John, this time going faster and harder, Dave getting lost in John's screams and moans for more, accidently pulled all the way out of John. But before he could re-enter himself John removed his leg from Dave's shoulder and pushed Dave on his back, mumbling something Dave didn't quite catch.

John was currently on top of Dave, before he could fully register to even question the young Egbert, John had already pushed Dave's dick back inside himself, letting out a moan as he did. Dave arched up a bit, grasping onto John's hips as he lifted himself and slammed back down, John arching into Dave slightly as he did. John lifted his hips once more, pushing back down harder and right in the middle of letting out a loud moan something unpleasant happened.

"Son, I'm bac- oh…"

Both boys quickly turned their attention to the man currently standing at the door way. The feeling of dread, horror and humiliation took over John, Dave, on the other hand, didn't seem to really care. "Uh… Dad…" John shivered with humiliation really unable to explain his current situation to his father.

"I'll just leave you two alone," His father turned to closed the door, but just as he almost completely closed the door he opened it just a crack and stuck his head back in, "I'm still proud of you son," and closed the door completely.

John looked at Dave with a face of horror and disbelief, Dave shrugged slightly, unable to come up with the words to comfort John. "Oh my god, my dad," John wailed as he slowly curled into Dave's chest, hands on his face, trying to will away the mortification he felt. After a few seconds of soft whining into his hands and being curled into Dave, Dave sighed and pushed John onto his back, quickly trading their positions.

After John realized Dave had just switched their positions he took a small peek through his fingers, "Dave," he began to whine softly, "what am I gonna do?"

Dave took both of John's hands in his right holding them gently and using his other hand to keep himself hovered over John. Dave kissed both hands tenderly, John blushed at the action, "Shhh, it's okay," was all Dave gave as a warning before he ruined the moment, letting go of both John's hands and beginning to thrust slowly into him again.

"Mmmh!" A quiet whine left John as Dave thrusted into him, not entirely back into the mood he was in before his father interrupted.

Dave used both hands to keep himself steady on the bed as he thrusted into John repeatedly each thrust a bit faster than the last, and with each one John started seeing his dilemma as less and less of a big deal. Dave leaned down and kissed John on the lips, then both his cheeks and his forehead and nose, trying to help John to feel better, John only hummed lightly in response. After a while of Dave's affectionate light kisses and quick hard thrusts John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, running his fingers through his blonde hair as he did.

Dave kissed John, and used his right hand to dig his nails into John's back, earning a gasp from the blue-eyed boy clinging to him, which Dave used to slip his tongue into John's mouth. Dave removed his lips from John, kissing and sucking on John's neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks behind. "Mm, D-aa-Dave!" John moaned, clutching onto the blonde tighter as Dave began to lick and leave more hickies.

"Jo-ohn," Dave groaned out, feeling his climax approaching.

Dave took a hold of John's dick and began to quickly pump it, circling his thumb on the tip and stroking back down. After a few short seconds of loud moaning John couldn't take it anymore, "Ah! Da-Dave! I'm.. I'm gonna- Dave!"

John arched his back abruptly as he came, milky white fluid spilling out onto both their stomachs while John clutched and clawed up Dave's back. Dave hearing John moan out his name and his walls clench around his dick was too much, causing him to follow suite, "Ah! John!" Dave arched and moaned John's name as hot liquid shot out of him and inside the blue eyed boy. Both boys falling back, breathing heavily as they slowly got off their highs.

After Dave somewhat caught his breath he pulled out of John carefully and rolled off of him. Dave and John caught their breaths eventually after it slowed down from heavy panting, John looked over to Dave, but all he could see was blur. "Dave?"

"Yeah John, I'm still here." Dave responded, looking over at John with a look of affection.

John slowly scooted closer to Dave, who quickly sat up in response grabbing the closest piece of cloth, which so happened to be his shirt, and used it to wipe himself and John clean. Once he was done, he pulled the sheets from under them and used it to cover them both, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders and cuddling him. John hesitated just a bit before wrapping his arms around Dave's torso and cuddling into his chest. Dave played with John's black locks, nuzzling his cheek onto the top of his head as he did.

A light blush spread on John's cheeks as he mumbled something that Dave didn't quite catch, Dave scooted back a bit and looked down at the young Egbert. "What was that?" He questioned in response, round blue eyes looked up at his, John let out a small sigh before saying, "…I love you," with a sheepish smile.

Dave was caught a bit off guard, and thanks to the lack of his shades, John saw which only caused him to smile wider. "I love you too, Egbert." Dave said in a hushed tone, pulling John closer again and squeezing lightly.

John smiled and leaned up just a bit to kiss Dave on the cheek with a light blush, Dave returned the favor by kissing the top of his head. "So…. We're boyfriends now, right?" Dave asked after a few more minutes of silent cuddling.


End file.
